The Fall of Stromgarde
Briefing Cho'gall reports that the Khaz Modan Refineries are well maintained and fulfilling their quotas. '' ''The Horde will now have more than enough Oil to mount a fierce campaign in the lands far to the north. Only the troublesome Human defenders of Stromgarde remain to be dealt with before sending the Horde on its next sojourn. '' ''The Human fleet has captured a group of our Transports just south of Stromgarde. R''ecapture these vessels and then lay waste to their capital.'' Objectives *Recapture the Orc Transports. *Destroy Stromgarde. Background Urok Scratcher's unit first called in the destroyers from the west gathering them together before concentrating on the two approaching enemy destroyers. With all four intact, they sailed into the harbor and quickly boarded the transports. reclaiming them. The inland troops then marched north, leaving the workers behind, and fought a path to the waiting transports while the destroyers lingered near shore for cannon support. With all units safely aboard, the flotilla sailed north and landed on the east side of a large island, killing the defenders there and bringing down a tower that guarded a mine. The destroyers continued north and west around the tip of the island, heading for an enemy oil platform to destroy it. Enemy destroyers attempted to stop them, but their tight formation eliminated them one at a time with combined fire. The platform was removed and a destroyer sat directly on the oil to prevent construction of a new one. Their naval power was cripped, leaving the Horde force plenty of time to build up safely on the island. While they were removing the wall raound the mine entirely to make room for the workers, a great hall went up as close as possible to it. Then they began cutting lumber on the south side of the western forest. Farms were next for the training of more slaves, and a lumber mill was constructed near the forest with all available workers helping. With a growing force of laborers, soon they also had a blacksmith and a barracks in operation. To fortify their base, farms were constructed on the northside, with cannon towers behind them to fend off occasional raids. Next, they fortified the hall with stone and iron, then built a shipyard on the east shore near some oil. Preparations for their invasion continued with an ogre mound; then a foundry and a refinery allowed construction of more ships. With all necessary structures in place, they spent extra time and gold to upgrade their weapons and armor for soldier and ship alike and gathered their forces to make the assault. A flotilla of four destroyers and two transports sailed out, carrying seven ogres, four catapults, and a peon. The destroyers cleared the way for a landing on the west side of the enemy; the worker set up a makeshift barracks on the enemy soil while the army stood guard. When the attack commenced, the catapults removed defensive structures from a distance; the troops were constantly ordered to stay near them. Slowly they leveled the city from west to east, replacing fallen ogres as necessary. Their shipyards fell last to the catapult, as well as their ships anchored in the harbor. Had they not placed a barracks on the island, it would have been much harder to ferry replacements in. The invasion was deemed a major success. Fear and honor were heaped on the name of Urok's commander. Urok believed the tide of war was slowly turning in the Horde's favor. Category:Battles Category:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness orc campaign